


Games People Play in the Pegasus Galaxy (podfic)

by susan_voight



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien Culture, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Board Games, Community: sga_santa, F/M, Games, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susan_voight/pseuds/susan_voight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Download or stream a podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/147993">Games People Play in the Pegasus Galaxy</a> by busaikko.</p><p>Author's summary: Chess, Kill-Wraith, Life, and the Ancestors' Ring Spins. Four games, one team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games People Play in the Pegasus Galaxy (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Games People Play in the Pegasus Galaxy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/147993) by [busaikko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko). 



### Length

13 minutes, 58 seconds.

### Download

Direct download (right-click and save) [a 10 MB mp3 file](http://bit.ly/games-mf) from Mediafire.

### Stream

Listen to the full podfic:

### Backup Link

Download or stream from [a Google Drive folder](http://bit.ly/games-gd).

### Reader's notes

A short team-oriented story to get back into recording. I love the little details.

Feedback and constructive criticism: better than making up your own rules for the game of Life.

(Also announced at: [my journal](http://susan-voight.dreamwidth.org/5144.html), [amplificathon @ DW](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/444740.html), [amplificathon @ LJ](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1307244.html), and [sgapodfic](http://sgapodfic.livejournal.com/184597.html).)


End file.
